legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P4/Transcript
(Ruby and Rose are seen entering Remnant through a portal) Ruby: Well....Here we are. Rose:..... (Rose is seen holding a small bottle filled with Shade's ooze remains) Ruby: You okay? Rose:....Yeah. Let's just go find her. Ruby: Right. They shouldn't be far. Rose: Then let's hurry. (Meanwhile Yang is seen working on her bike to past the time) Yang: Hmm.. Maybe I should have gone with Shade. … Nah. Ruby's doing fine and he should get to spend time with brother and sister. (Rose is seen smelling around) Rose: I think I may have something. Ruby: You do? Rose: Well, if you can consider exhaust a good sign, because that's all I'm picking up nearby. Ruby: That could be something. Rose: Then come on. It's not far from here. (After a bit of searching they find where Yang is) Ruby: Yang.... (The two go up to her. She looks and takes notice) Yang: Ruby?? What are you doing back? And Rose? Why are you here? Is it... Safe for Ruby to come back now? Ruby and Rose:...... Yang: Hang on. Where's Shade? Didn't he come to see you guys? Ruby: *Tearing up* .... Yang: Rubes? (Ruby says nothing but goes up and hugs Yang) Yang:.... Guys. Where's Shade? Rose:..... (Rose pulls out the bottle with Shade's goo inside) Rose: He's....right here. (Yang's eyes open in horror. Ruby let's Yang go as she slowly goes up, takes the bottle and just looks at it) Yang: Wha...... What happened? Ruby: Starkiller came back... And... So did Cinder. Yang:....... Rose: Starkiller killed Shade. He was going to kill Ruby and... Shade protected him... Ruby: .... *Tearing up* He went out a hero Yang... That's what he wanted me to tell you... (Yang tears up look at the bottle) Rose: You....gonna be okay? Yang:...... Rose: Yang? Yang: So.....He's gone....? Rose:..... Ruby: He is sis. Rose: We're sorry.... (Yang is still silent. But she goes up to RUby and hugs her tightly) Yang: *Tears up* At least you're still here.... Ruby: *Tears up and hugs Yang* I'm sorry Yang.... Rose:..... (Rose looks down at the ground) Rose: *thinking* Not gonna be the same without you bro.... (Rose then looks up at Yang and Ruby) Rose: So, what now? Yang: Hm? Rose: Now that Shade's dead....What are you going to do? Yang: *SIgh* I don't know.... (Yang looks down at the bottle) Yang: I never really thought of what would happen if he died. I thought he could survive anything at this rate. (Yang tightens her grip on the bottle) Yang: But I'll tell you one thing.... if I ever see Starkiller…. *Red eyes* He's dead. Rose: *sigh* I thought you'd say something like that. Ruby: Speaking of Starkiller....You remember how we said he was dead? Yang: Yeah, that's another part I don't understand. If he died, how the hell did he kill Shade? Ruby: He was reconstructed by Salem. Rose: With a little help from Quan Chi. Yang: What's a "Quan Chi"? Rose: He's a sorcerer from another universe. He works for Alkorin. Ruby: He's the one that's been resurrecting all of The Defenders' friends. Rose: He came with Cinder to try and kill us both. Shade protected Ruby before Starkiller had the chance to kill her. Yang:..... Rose: Well, at least now you know the truth. Ruby: Should we....leave you alone? Rose: I know there's been a lot to take in. Yang:....If you could I'd appreciate it. Rose: Hm? Yang: I just....need some time to cool off is all. Ruby: Should I- Yang: No Ruby, you should go back with Rose for now. Considering that Starkiller's alive and all.... Ruby: Alright. We'll....be in touch. Yang: Right.... (Ruby then goes and joins Rose before the two of them open a portal that they walk through. Yang then looks down at the bottle) Yang:..... (Yang tears up before she heads off. It then cuts to Ruby and Rose arriving back home) Rose: Well, that went well. Ruby: *Sigh* Shade..... ! Oh I'm sorry Rosie. He was your brother so I- Rose: No its okay. You don't need to worry. Ruby: But, aren't you sad? Rose: *sigh* I am, but I just don't know how to feel about it. Ruby: Huh? Rose: Honestly, I feel more bad for Yang in this situation. I mean, she did raise him from an infant after all. Ruby: Yeah... Rose: Look, let's just give her some time alone. She needs this. Ruby: Right. Well, I'm gonna go find Murphy. Rose: Okay. (Ruby goes to find Murphy as Rose looks down at the ground) Rose:.....*sigh*.... (Rose looks up and goes to find Ruby) Rose: Ruby? (Rose finds Ruby petting Murphy on the couch) Ruby: Yeah? Rose: Oh, you found him. Ruby: Yeah. He was sitting here playing. (Murphy is then seen playing with Ruby's hand) Rose: Hmm... Ruby: You wanna pet him? Rose:.... Yeah I kinda do. (Ruby gives Murphy to Rose who pets him. Murphy purrs as he's being pet) Rose: *Giggles a littles* He sounds like a boat when he does that. Ruby: He really does. (Rose continues petting Murphy before he stands up and jumps onto the floor) Rose: Huh? Ruby: What is it Murphy? (Murphy starts walking over to the kitchen) Rose: Oh. I think he wants food. Ruby: Then let's go feed him. (Ruby and Rose go into the kitchen with Murphy where they find Lenny sitting at the table alone) Rose: Lenny? Lenny: Huh? Oh....Hey Rose. Rose: You okay? Lenny: Yeah... Just thinking about what I want to eat. What about you? Rose: Oh Murphy is just hungry is all. (Murphy meows) Lenny: Oh alright then. (Rose then goes to the cabinet and gets some cat food for Murphy) Ruby: You doing alright Lenny? Lenny: I'm doing fine Ruby. Just thinking.... Ruby: Is it Shade? Lenny:....Kinda. Ruby: Oh, I see.... (Emily then enters the kitchen) Emily: There you are Lenny! Lenny: Hey... Emily: What are you doing out here? You were supposed to get popcorn for our movie night! Lenny: I am. I'm just thinking is all. Emily: Thinking? Lenny: Yeah. (Rose is seen putting cat food in Murphy's bowl which he starts eating) Rose: What was that about a movie night Emily? Emily: Oh yeah! I was gonna tell you and Ruby about it. Me, Lenny and Kyle were gonna see if you wanted to watch some movies with us! Rose: Really? Emily: Yeah! Ruby: I mean, that sounds fun! Rose: Yeah, it does. Lenny:..... Emily: Come on Lenny, can you help me with that popcorn now? Lenny:...... (Emily looks at Lenny who has a saddened expression) Ruby: He doesn't seem too happy. Rose: Yeah, he seems pretty cranky. (Emily goes up to Lenny) Emily: Lenny.... Are you okay? Lenny: I'm fine.... Emily: Are you sure? Lenny: Yes Emily. I'm alright. (Emily sits next to Lenny) Emily: So, are you sure it's not about Shade? Lenny:.... Emily: *sigh* I understand... Can you at least wipe that sad look off your face? This is our little family night Lenny! Lenny:.... I'm sorry Emily but... Emily: *Hugs Lenny* Come on Lenny. Please? For me? (Lenny sighs before he hugs Emily back) Lenny: Fine. I'll try... Emily: Yay! *hugs again* Who's my special little man? Lenny: Me... Emily: Who's my special little man? Lenny: *Smiles a little* Me. Emily: Is it you? Lenny: Yes. Emily: Come on, put some enthusiasm in it! Lenny: *Smiles* Okay how's this? (Lenny grabs Emily, lifts her up and hugs her. Emily cries out in surprise but laughs as Lenny hugs her) Emily: *Hugs Lenny* That's my boy! Lenny: Sure am! Ruby: Awww! Emily: Now come on, how about we get that popcorn going Lenny? Lenny: You got it. (Lenny puts Emily down and two go to make Popcorn. Rose looks at the two and smile) Rose: *Thinking* Even despite what happened, they still love each deeply. I wonder if me and Erin are still like this despite what's happened? Ruby: So, we're watching movies right? Emily: Sure are! Lenny: Yep! Once we get the popcorn ready that is. (Rose looks down at Murphy who finishes eating) Murphy: *meow*! Rose: Well, I think I just found someone who'd be willing to join us. You wanna watch movies with mommy Murphy? Murphy: *Meows*!! Rose: Awesome! (Rose picks Murphy up) Rose: We'll be in your room waiting Emily! Emily: Great! Ruby: What movie are we watching? Emily: The second movie to the prequels of the everyone's favorite sci-fi series. Rose: Awesome! Lenny: Whoa you didn't say that! I love that movie! Rose: Hmm.. I don't know it seemed like the weakest of the prequels in my opinion. Emily: Hey the battle at the end was cool. Rose: Yeah but that was really all it had going for it. Lenny: Still though I love it! Rose: Well alright then. Come on Ruby, let's go wait. Ruby: Alright! You got Murphy? Rose: Right here! Lenny: *Pulls popcorn out of the microwave* Got the popcorn! Emily: Awesome! Let's forget our troubles and have a good time! Ruby: Yeah! Lenny: Bout time we get a change of pace around here! Kyle: *voice* Guys! The movie's starting! Emily: *To Kyle* COMING KYLE!! *To the others* Let's go guys! Rose: Movie night! (While they will all miss Shade dearly, the group heads up stairs to enjoy themselves and remember the good times with him) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts